Hopelessly Devoted
by IloveHouseBonesandCsiMiami
Summary: Cameron quits her job after her and House's failed date. She still loves him. Will she confront her feelings? HouseCameron with slight onesided WilsonCameron. Plz review. This is my 1st story ever.


Hopelessly Devoted

Disclaimer: I don't own House. Darn.

Summary: Cameron finds herself quitting her job after the events of "Love Hurts". She still loves House but doesn't know what to do about it.

Pairings: House/Cameron and slight one-sided Wilson/Cameron

A/N: This is my first fanfic EVER! Please be nice. I am also attempting to make this a songfic. Read and review please. It doesn't exactly follow the order of the show but bear with me.

* * *

Dr. Allison Cameron sat alone remembering all the great times she had had in the Diagnostics lounge at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Most of her thoughts centered around her true love, Dr. House. She looked around as reality set in. Today was the last day she would ever be there. She quit _again. _After all, she only had two ways of dealing with things and running away was one of them. 

"Why did I have to tell him I was over him?" she wondered aloud through tears. "Why aren't I over him? He hates me. He made that perfectly clear. Why do I love him so much?"

* * *

She decided being there hurt too much so she decided to go say goodbye to her other co-workers that she had grown to be friends with. She couldn't stand being in the place that reminded her most of him. She would never be able to see a monster truck again or go to that restaurant again. Heck, she probably wouldn't even be able to look at a house again without hurting. She decided to go say goodbye to her and House's friend, Wilson. When she reached his office she wiped her eyes and walked in. He was alone. "Good," she thought. 

"Wilson."

"I guess this is goodbye, Cameron."

"Yeah, it's goodbye. You've been a great friend." She said through tears, throwing her arms around the oncologist.

"Cameron, I have to tell you something before you leave."

"What?"

"Ever since you started working here I thought you were beautiful. But since I was married, I couldn't do anything about it. Yeah, so I did before but I didn't think you were the type of person to want to become involved in that. But now look at me, I am divorced for the third time and about to lose the one I love."

"You love me?" She asked stunned.

"Yes, I do and I would love it if we could go out sometime."

"I always did think he was kind of cute but he was married and I loved House. I loved House not just for looks but for everything about him. Maybe I'll give Wilson a chance. Maybe it'll work out. There will always be a huge, gaping hole in my heart that longs for House." She thought.

"Absolutely," Cameron replied.

"Great! How about tomorrow at 7? We can go see a movie then have dinner."

"Sounds good! See you then."

* * *

Cameron was getting ready for her date with Wilson when she saw a picture of her and House. It was taken on their first "non-date" to the monster truck rally. 

"He looks so happy. I obviously make him happy. Doesn't he want to be happy? Who doesn't?" she thought.

In a burst of anger, very unlike Cameron, she threw the picture again the wall smashing the frame tiny pieces.

"Why couldn't you love me? You self-absorbed jerk!" She screamed finally letting out the anger she usually held bottled up inside. "I was nothing but nice to you. You didn't deserve it. I wish I never met you!"

Cameron then leaned against a wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor, sobbing. She decided couldn't date Wilson. She just wasn't ready. She walked over to the phone and hesitantly dialed his number.

"Hello."

"Hi ,Wilson."

"Oh. Hi, Cameron. Ready for our date tonight?"

"He sounds so excited. I can't break his heart. I have to. I just don't love him like I love House." She thought.

"About that. I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to date yet."

"When will you be ready Cameron? A few days, weeks, months, years? I'm not getting any younger, you know."

"I don't know. It's just that you're not…"

"I'm not House. That's what you were gonna say, wasn't it?"

I'm so sorry, Wilson. You're a great guy and all but my heart belongs to one man and one man only."

"Ok. Goodbye." He said hanging up quickly. He didn't want her to hear how hurt he was.

"I'm so sorry." She said before hanging up on her end.

* * *

Cameron walked back into her room and picked up the picture while trying to avoid the shards of broken glass. She held the picture close to her heart and walked into the living room. 

"Maybe some TV will take my mind off of things. Grease! I haven't seen this movie forever. It's always been one of my favorites."

The movie was on the scene where Sandy sings "Hopelessly Devoted to You".

"Oh my god, this song reminds me of my relationship with House."

She started to quietly sing along with the TV.

_"Guess mine is not the first heart broken._

_My eyes are not the first to cry." _She wiped the tears from her eyes

_"I'm not the first to know there's no getting over you._

_Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing_

_To sit around and wait for you._

_But baby can't you see, _

_There's nothing else for me to do._

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you."_

Cameron sang the chorus at the top of her lungs.

_"But now there's nowhere to hide,_

_Since you pushed my love aside._

_I'm out of my head._

_Hopelessly devoted to you._

_Hopelessly devoted to you._

_Hopelessly devoted to you."_

She quieted down a little again.

_"My head is saying "Fool forget him."_

_My heart is saying "Don't let him go."_

_Hold on to the end._

_That's what I intend to do._

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you."_

She suddenly heard the sound of a cane rapping on her door. She knew exactly who it was.

"Come on, Cameron. Let me in. I know you're in there." She heard an all-too familiar voice yell through the closed door.

Cameron turned off the TV and got up to answer the door. When she opened it she collapsed into House's arms crying hysterically like a small child. He rubbed her hair in a effort to calm her down while contemplating what to do next.

"I lied. I'm not over you. I never will be. I love you." She said in between sobs.

"I love you too, Cameron." He whispered into her ear.

"Really?" She said expectantly.

"Yes, really." He said.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so …"

"Shh." He cut her off by placing his lips on hers and kissing her more passionately than he had ever kissed anyone before.

"Never leave me again." She whispered.

"I won't. I promise."

THE END


End file.
